The Bad and the Ugly
by Nacker
Summary: Exmerc Lucas Neill is stuck on Terra Ferma. A few surviving Blakists have been recruiting and building a small army in Secret. When it seems no one will help, Luc joins forces with the local militia to fight back. BAD LANGUAGE! Set in Dark Age R
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

_Aserlitz, Terra Ferma_

_August 28, 3135_

When the first thing you see when you wake up from a deep, alcohol induced sleep is a gun pointed right between your eyes, you know you're going to have a bad day.

"Look what we found, a smelly bum." Sneered the punk holding the gun. He looked barely out of his teens, but recent times seemed to have taken their toll. Standing behind him were three other boys, all dressed in ripped clothing and carrying crude weapons. The leader was the only one with a gun, I noted. They must be scavengers; no one out here is a good old-fashioned civilian. The bad and the ugly basically populated the city of Aserlitz. The good mostly avoided it. One of the thugs was going through my vest, when he found my ID.

"Hey this dude used to be in the Dragoons! I bet he's got some shit we can sell, make some serious dough."

He was half right. I was in fact, an ex-Wolf's Dragoons Mechwarrior, I joined up a couple years back, but they just weren't the same legendary mercenaries they used to be, so I left with my 'mech. Doing something for the republic was what I really wanted, so I had been on my way to Terra to join up, but I only had enough money to make it to Terra Ferma. They left me and my 'mech in Freinze, the capital city. Unfortunately, the local _officials _wanted to _commandeer_ my 'mech for their own agendas, so I bolted and ended up in Aserlitz, which used to be and actual city, but now was more a pile of rubble. Lucky for me, I found a long abandoned underground hangar meant for VTOLs, but being empty it had enough room for my ARC-6S Archer. It was an old 'mech, leftover from the good ol' FedCom civil war, but It had saved my life many times. But that's enough reminiscing. The half that the kid was wrong about was that I had some good _shit _they could sell. I had some good shit, but they were not going to sell it.

"Ok Mr…" The kid with the gun grabbed my ID from his pal. "Mr. Neill. I know you probably have a 'mech, and if you don't, then at least you have something of value. So if you don't show me where the goods are, I'll shoot you."

"Ok, I just need to wake up some more first…" Then in quick move, I knocked the gun out of his hand, and bent his arm in a way no arm was meant to bend. There was a sickening crunch, and he started screaming like mad. I caught the gun with my other hand and pointed it at him.

"Shit man you broke my fuckin' arm man! Shit, shit! _Fuck_!" Cradling his broken arm, he ran.

I looked at the rest of his gang. "It would be one of those good life decisions if you followed him."

They did.

The next day, the local law enforcement came and arrested me.

* * *

R&R, I like opinions!

This is just the prologue, more will come


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

**_Nystoll, Terra Ferma_**

**_August 28, 3135_**

Darkness settled in the city of Nystoll. Just outside the city, an apartment building, an office building and a couple hangars were perched on a plateau among the scattered farmhouses. A bright neon sign read "Ballard-Dukempic Foods of Keid". BDFK was a super-corporation with branch offices throughout the galaxy. Ever since the HPG network was taken out, the branch on Terra Ferma had overseen all farming on the continent of Reniki. The compound was an old Word of Blake base converted to an airfield for shipping supplies around the planet.

Darren Haines looked out over the plains, towards the city. Somewhere out there, a bright red light blinked three times. That was the signal.

"Ok everyone, let's take over a planet."

A chorus of "Blake's will be done!" followed this. All around his _Hatchetman_ 'mech, engines sputtered to life. On his right, a _Catapult _powered up. The small force advanced down the hill towards the BDKF compound.

Eric Johnson was on night shift. He was guarding one of the few entrances to the BDKF compound. He lived in a neighborhood not far from where he worked, and had a wife and two kids. Unfortunately, what could have been a long and rewarding life was cut short, as Eric, his security van, and a large portion of ferrocrete were vaporized by a salvo of LRMs. Out of the darkness stepped the _Catapult_, followed by some tanks and Darren's _Hatchetman_. Behind him were some hover-tanks and trucks carrying infantry.

There was basically no resistance, and by morning, the base was once again in Word of Blake hands.

**_Freinze, Terra Ferma_**

**_August 29, 3135_**

"I suppose you know why you're here." Chief Amaker glared at me over his desk.

"Look if this is about that arm I broke, the kid was---"

"What are you talking about?" He gave me a puzzled look. "This is about you being a Mechwarrior, and us needing one."

"Oh… never mind then."

Amaker walked in front of his desk and sat on it. "Last night, a small Word of Blake force took over the Ballard-Dukempic Foods of Keid base in Nystoll, effectively cutting off food supplies to the city. Not only that, but the base used to be a Word of Blake compound, so it will be pretty well defended now that it is back in their hands. I know what you are going to ask, so here is our best guess. Terra Ferma used to be a big Word of Blake holding during the Jihad. Most of them left after Devlin Stone took over. Apparently, a few members have kept their faith, and they were living in secret until now. Someone is in charge, and we suspect he isn't a Wobbly. The toaster fuckers are pretty easily manipulated if you're smart, so he might be using them for his own agenda."

"So what do you want me for?"

"We have never had much of a military, and the militia we do have is small and inexperienced. I was ordered to take you into custody, so I could make you a deal. If you agree to command the militia, and use your military experience to help us kick the livin' shit out of the Wobblies, then you are free to go with your 'mech after this is all over. If you don't, you will be put in prison for having a 'mech that was supposed to be destroyed a long time ago."

Considering these options, I looked at him. "Will I get a shared cell in prison?"

He gave me a look that was obviously supposed to be mean, but on his chubby face, it looked quite silly. 'I'll give you a cell with the biggest, hairiest, most well-endowed guy in prison."

"Fine. I'll do it."

**_Reniki, Terra Ferma_**

**_September 1, 3135_**

I arrived on the continent of Reniki on the first of September. We set up a base in yet another old Word of Blake compound, this one a few hundred kliks from Nystoll. Walking into the main hangar, I breathed in the smell of 'mech. It was a good smell, oil, gunpowder, toxic chemicals. My Archer was in the far back, being worked on by two techs. To my right was a _Shadowhawk_. It was the only other 'mech here. There were also two Rommel tanks, two vedettes, a couple Condors, and a Shandra.

Looking around for someone who looked important, I spotted a man who looked like a tech, but was giving orders to the other techs. "Hey, are you in charge here?" I called out.

"Yeah, you must be that merc guy they had comin' in." He held out a grubby hand. "I'm Lance Diaz; I am in charge of keeping everything in shape."

He looked about forty, with a belly that was screaming to be set from free from the restraint that was his belt, and a receding hairline. A smelly cigar hung from his mouth.

Trying not to look disappointed, I asked, "Is this all we have?"

"Nah, there's a couple of Forestrymechs in the next hangar, but they aren't operational. Yet." He added. "There's also a Hawk Moth, some Yellow Jackets, and in a couple of days…" His voice grew excited. "We're getting two of those new M1 Marksman tanks! Special delivery, heh."

"Great, I want to know---" But I was interrupted by alarms ringing through out the base.

Over the loudspeaker a voice said, "Alert, enemy 'mechs have been spotted to the South, this is not a drill. All operational vehicles and 'mechs get your asses in gear, we got ourselves some bogeys."

Zipping up my cooling vest, I ran towards my 'mech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG ENEMY MECHS

Too bad i'm too lazy to write a fight scene, so it will have to wait til next chapter. MWAHAHAHAH


End file.
